GRAND GOAL
by Kuro-Sacchi
Summary: Han pasado muchos años desde que Monkey D. Luffy fue el rey de los piratas. Ahora se vive una nueva era... un nuevo tesoro... nuevos enemigos... un nuevo rey...perdon... REINA.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO.

¿Ya habrás oído hablar del primer gran tesoro? El ONE PIECE.

Este tesoro fue creado por el primer gran rey GOLD ROGER, creador de la primera gran era, esto ya hace mucho tiempo…

"_- ¿Mis tesoros y riquezas? ¡SI LAS QUIEREN SE LAS DOY! Lo deje todo ahí… ¡EN ONE PIECE! –"_

Grito, y los marines lo decapitaron… El silencio gobernó el mundo por cinco eternos segundos…

"– _¡YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – "_

Grito la multitud enardecida por el éxtasis, todos los piratas presentes literalmente se tiraron al mar, hubo otros que màs listos subieron primero a sus barcos, y se lanzaron en la búsqueda del tan codiciado tesoro, iniciando así la primera gran era pirata.

Hubo quienes sufrieron, hubo quienes lastimaron a los inocentes, hubo quienes ilusos, murieron de formas indescriptibles.

De todos los cuatro mares, NorthBlue, SuthBlue, WestBlue e EastBlue, novatos piratas zarpaban, entregando sus esperanzas y sueños al mar, ilusos, decían algunos, que entraban al Grand Line en busca de fama, muchos ni siquiera lograron llegar ahí, Red Line, hay de aquellos que entraban en ese mar, pues ahí viven los más grandes y feroces seres marinos, reyes y emperadores de bestias, pero esto comparado con el ultimo mar es en palabras de grandes "El paraíso", pues el mar más despiadado, más oscuro, se encuentra mas allá de lo imaginado… SHIN SEKAI.

En fin… Los años pasaron y nadie podía acercarse siquiera a la última isla del último mar… Hasta que ellos aparecieron…Los supernovas… Y de entre esos once grandes, solo UNO, bueno, de hecho dos, ya que eran de la misma tripulación, pero solo uno de ellos era el capitán, lo logro.

El segundo gran rey, para unos el más grande, para otros que lo conocían mejor, el más idiota… "SOMBRERO DE PAJA" MONKEY D. LUFFY.

El conquisto todos los mares, e inclusive cuentan que descubrió algunos otros, el día de su ejecución, no solo los marines, no solo los piratas, no solo los revolucionarios, el mundo entero estaba al borde del asiento…

"_- Tesoros, riquezas, fama, fortuna… ¿De verdad creen que eso me importa? __¡LITTLE GARDEN! ¡SKYPEA! ¡IMPEL DAWN! ¡ALL BLUE! ¡ONE PIECE! ¡LOS RETO! __¡LOS RETO A VER LO QUE YO VI! ¡VIVIR LO QUE YO VIVI! ¡Y SOBREVIVIR! ¡LOS RETO A SUPERARME! – "_

Y entonces alzo su rostro, y miro a su audiencia, que con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros, aceptaban el desafío…

"_- ¡GRAND GOAL! ¡AHÍ HAY QUE LLEGAR! –"_

Grito el hombre mostrando la más grande de las sonrisas.

Los marines estupefactos, en un movimiento rápido, con sus hachas de kayrouseki lo decapitaron… el silencio se hizo presente, los representantes de la marina tenían la mandíbula desencajada, los piratas los ojos abiertos de sorpresa… y el mundo entero…se estremeció…

"_- ¡YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -"_

- Se enardeció la multitud, los marines trataron de detenerlos, pero nadie apagar la llama encendida…y así nació la segunda gran era. –

Concluyo su relato un joven hombre de lacios cabellos color azul oscuro, sus ojos de un miel resplandeciente brillaban de excitación, la excitación de aquella historia que recién conto, sus ropas, un pantalón beige holgado con un cinturón que guardaba una pistola y dos espadas, su camisa de algodón, con las mangas rasgadas y desabotonada, de color verde claro, dejaba ver su abdomen bien formado, y sus pies solo eran protegidos por unas viejas sandalias de paja.

Se encontraba dentro de una taberna, rodeado de hombres que escuchaban con atención su relato.

- ¿Y luego? ¿Qué paso? – pregunto un infante.

La creatura estaba sentada frente al joven de azules cabellos, sus ojos, de un extraño color violeta, estaban abiertos como platos por el asombro de la historia, en sus manitas, que estaban vendadas hasta el codo, sostenía un vaso que estaba medio lleno con jugo de durazno, usaba un short color morado con enormes bolsillos, uno a cada lado, su playera blanca tenía el dibujo de unas alas negras en la espalda, su corto cabello negro estaba desmarañado y sus zapatos algo desgastados, cabe mencionar que tenia banditas y vendajes por casi todo el cuerpo.

Todos en la taberna miraron a la criaturita y le sonrieron con cariño.

- Esto. – dijo el joven de azules cabellos mientras hacia un ademan que señalaba a todas las personas ahí presentes.

- Guau. – susurro el infante con sus ojos brillando.

La criaturita se puso de pie sobre el taburete donde estaba, tomo todo el aire que pudo y alzando su vaso al aire…

- Yo seré… ¡EL PROXIMO GRAN REY DE LOS PIRATAS! – grito con convicción.

Los hombres y mujeres presentes primero la miraron asombrados, luego la miraron sonrientes, llenos de orgullo y anticipación, y todos juntos alzaron sus tarros al aire…

- ¡POR LA GRAN ERA Y LA LIBERTAD! – gritaron todos a coro, para luego de un jalón tomarse sus bebidas.

Rieron y bebieron por un largo rato, aun con el infante presente.

- Un momento… - pidió el joven de azules cabellos ya ebrio, mirando al infante - ¿No querrás decir REINA? -

**Capitulo I.**

**Seré el rey de los piratas.**

En una pequeña isla del East Blue, en medio de una amplia explanada, un joven estaba atado con gruesas cadenas a una cruz de madera, sus ropas, un uniforme blanco, estaba rasgado y sucio, su rostro con sangre seca que se mesclada con su sudor, el cabello de un color rubio ceniza estaba todo enredado y sucio, su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortadas y moretones, le habían dado una buena paliza.

- Padre… - susurro con dolor.

Y una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla.

* * *

En una pequeña isla del East Blue, una bonita joven de unos quince años, con un largo cabello rubio ceniza, amarrado en una trenza, un bonito vestido azul con un suéter y unas sandalias de cuero, sus ojos de un color azul tan profundo como el mar, llenos de lágrimas, lagrimas de dolor y pánico.

La chica corría desesperada y se detenía solo para implorar ayuda a todo aquel que se le ponía en frente.

- Por favor. – suplicaba – Por favor ayuden a mi hermano… ¡Se los rugo! ¡Ayuden a mi hermano! - gritaba.

* * *

En una pequeña isla del East Blue, en un pequeño muelle, los pescadores y marineros observaban como un personaje misterioso llegaba del mar parado sobre el mástil de un pequeño barco.

¿Por qué venia en el mástil de un pequeño barco?

Porque el resto del barco estaba sumergido bajo el agua.

Y cuando el mástil había sido cubierto por el agua, el extranjero había llegado a salvo al pequeño muelle.

- Fui, por poco. – exclamo y siguió caminando en dirección al pueblo.

_- Que tipo tan raro._ – pensaron todos los ahí presentes con una gotita en la nuca.

El extranjero usaba unas sandalias de paja, su pantalón de un color beige desgastado y holgado, su camiseta de algodón color rojo, su cabeza estaba cubierta por una boina igualmente beige que cubría su rostro, pero se podía apreciar una sonrisita alegre en sus labios, como un niñito que planeaba su próxima travesura, sostenía una mochila vieja llena de parches y remendadas.

- ¡AYUDA! ¡POR FAVOR! – escucho un grito.

- ¿Um? – giro su cabeza en dirección del grito.

Ahí la vio, se trataba de una chica de cabello rubio y vestido azul hincada en medio de la plaza del pueblo suplicando a un grupo de hombres por ayuda.

- Lo sentimos Kelly… pero… ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer por tu hermano. – comento el que parecía ser el líder del grupo, un hombre viejo y rechoncho.

- Pero… -

- Lo sentimos mucho. – comento antes de que la chica refutara y se marcharon de ahí.

- ¡¿Cómo pueden ser tan crueles? ¡Mi hermano los ayudo! ¡Así que por favor! ¡AYUDENLO! – grito, y derrotada cayo llorando.

Todos miraron a la chica llenos de pena y tristeza, querían ayudarla, pero no podían.

El extraño miro la escena y se acerco a la chica.

- Yo te ayudo. – comento, poniéndose al nivel de la chica.

Kelly alzo el rostro sucio y marcado por las lágrimas.

- ¡GRACIAS! – grito y se lanzo sobre el extraño.

En una pequeña casa, sobre una pequeña colina, en una pequeña isla del East Blue, dos personas conversan amenamente… no… esperen… una de ellas, una dulce y triste chica rubia conversa amenamente, la otra persona se atraganta de comida y agua.

- ¿Me juras que después de esto iras y ayudaras a mi hermano? – cuestiono no muy convencida Kelly al extranjero.

- Fa de ige eh í (Ya te dije que si). – Hablo con boca la boca llena el susodicho – Mejor dime como rayos se metió tu hermano en el gran lio. – sentencio una vez tragada la comida para luego continuar comiendo.

- Bueno, lo que paso fue que…

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Mi padre era uno de los sargentos del cuartel en las afueras de la ciudad, nuestra madre murió el día de mi nacimiento, así que nuestro padre lo era todo para nosotros._

_Shoot, mi hermano, idolatraba a nuestro padre, y desde muy niño comenzó su entrenamiento para unirse a la marina, conforme pasaban los años mi hermano se hacia cada más fuerte, hasta que al fin lo llamaron para enlistarlo, mi padre estuvo muy feliz ese día._

_Todo iba tan bien, papá y Shoot estaban tan felices trabajando juntos, así fue por los últimos dos años._

_Hace un mes, mi padre no volvió a casa una noche, mi hermano se encontraba en una misión que le habían asignado, lo iban a nombrar sargento._

_Al día siguiente el capitán de mi padre llego a la casa y me dio la noticia…mi padre se había suicidado._

_Unos días después Shoot volvió a casa y le di la noticia, durante días se comporto como un muerto vivo y se suspendió su promoción._

_Tres días atrás, mi hermano entro al fuerte y asesino a balazos a otros tres sargentos, junto a aquellos que intentaron detenerlo e intento asesinar al capitán del fuerte._

_Fue detenido por otro capitán que estaba de visita en el fuerte, dos capitanes son demasiado para cualquiera si me lo preguntas._

_*FIN FLASHBACK*_

- Fue arrestado y torturado, en este instante esta amarrado con cadenas en la explanada del fuerte, herido y hambriento, mañana…lo ejecutaran- concluyo Kelly su relato.

El extranjero había dejado de comer desde hace un rato, miraba el rostro dolido y asustado de la muchacha.

- En ese caso, será mejor que me apresure si quieres seguir teniendo un hermano. – respondió mientras se ponía de pie – No te preocupes Kelly-chan, liberare a tu hermano, ya tengo el estomago lleno así que no debería haber problema. – dicho esto el extraño salió de la casa.

- Trae a mi hermano…por favor. – dijo Kelly en un susurro entrelazando sus manos en forma de suplica.

- ¡OYE! ¡KELLY! ¡¿DONDE QUEDA EL FUERTE DE LA MARINA? – grito a todo pulmón el extraño.

- ¡¿YA TE IBAS Y NISIQUIERA SABIAS ESO? ¡IDIOTA! – respondió en un grito la muchacha llena de ira.

* * *

- Que carácter. – se quejo el extraño mientras caminaba acompañado por Kelly.

- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te felicitara? Debí de haberte golpeado más fuerte. – respondió la chica.

El extranjero tenía un enorme chichón en la cabeza y Kelly sostenía un enorme trozo de madera que curiosamente estaba manchado de sangre.

- Solo estaba jugando. – se defendió el extranjero.

- Si claro. – dijo Kelly soltando el trozo de madera – Es aquí. –

El extranjero y Kelly se detuvieron frente a una enorme muralla de concreto color blanco.

- Son 50 cm de grosor por 10 m de alto. – informo la muchacha.

- Ok, entonces usare una escalera. – razono el extraño.

- ¿Y de donde piensas sacarla? – cuestiono escéptica la muchacha.

- Hay una ahí. – y el extranjero señalo a un costado.

Y efectivamente ahí estaba tirada una escalera de madera.

_- Increíble._ – pensó la chica.

El extranjero coloco en su lugar la escalera y comenzó a subir.

- Trae a mi hermano…eh… ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas? – dijo Kelly algo avergonzada.

- No te dije. – contesto el extraño.

_- ¿Cómo rayos he estado confiando en esta persona?_ – pensó Kelly con la cara pálida.

- Jaja, buena cara. Me llamo Ángel… Black D. Ángel. – respondió con una sonrisa sincera en los labios.

- Bueno, Ángel-san, Kelly Thompson espera que traiga a su hermano vivo y en una pieza. – sentencio la muchacha.

- Descuida Kelly-chan, traeré a Shoot. – y dicho esto, Ángel siguió subiendo por la escalera.

- Buena suerte. – susurro Kelly.

Mientras Ángel subía por la escalera, una extraña sonrisa surcaba su rostro y la lengua de su boina dejo ver sus ojos, un hermoso par de ojos color violeta que brillaban con emoción.

- ¿Con que Thompson? Hoy es mi día de suerte. – sentencio con una sonrisa de complicidad y satisfacción.

* * *

Dentro del fuerte un hombre grande, y me refiero a grande, debía medir al menos 178 cm de alto, y unos 188 de ancho, sus cachetes caídos como los de un pitbull, sus ojos pequeños eran cubierto por unos lentes oscuros redondos, parecía un topo gigante, pues su manos eran esbeltas el los brazos y conforme se acercaban a las manos se hacían más anchas y tenia unas piernitas muy pequeñas para su estatura, para acabar era calvo y no tenia orejas.

- Kakekikoku. – rio – Ese idiota de Shoot a marcado su destino, mañana lo ejecutaremos, Kakekikoku. – dijo con una sonrisa que más bien parecía mueca en su feo rostro.

- La victoria esss dulce capitán Tó-PoFeo, la victoria esss dulce. – dijo otro hombre, esta era alto, debía medir unos 195 cm de alto por unos 34 de ancho, era un horrible fideo, su largo cabello color verde caía como si estuviera húmedo y viscoso a la altura de su espalda, su nariz larga y barbilla puntiaguda junto con unos caídos ojos color amarillo huevo conformaban su rostro.

- Definitivamente sargento Viperino, definitivamente, Kakekikoku. – volvió a reír Tó-PoFeo.

- Y con esssto, demossstramos nuessstro poder capitán. – dijo Viperino mientras sacaba de su funda una pistola.

El metal era de un color plata casi blanco, bellamente pulido, el agarre era de madera de roble, en el cañón tenia tallados lo que parecían ser alas de ángel.

- Precisa sin duda sargento, preciosa sin duda, Kakekikoku. –

* * *

En el patio de afuera de la fortaleza, amarrado a una especie de crucifijo, con cadenas, llenos de sangre seca, sudor y moretones, con el blanco uniforme desgarrado y maltrecho, un joven de rubia cabellera ceniza ocultaba su mirada, jadeaba, estaba sediento.

- Guau… Das más lastima que un perro. – Dijo una voz frente a el.

Era una voz suave, pero no pudo definir el género de su portador.

Shoot no contesto.

Ángel lo observo un momento, el tipo estaba apaleado, le habían dado duro y bonito… y el tipo parecía listo para más… Ángel sonrió.

- De acuerdo… vámonos de aquí. – dijo Ángel mientras se agachaba y comenzaba a quitarle las cadenas a Shoot.

- ¿Qué rayos crees que haces? – hablo por fin el rubio con voz seca y apagada.

- Lo que yo quiera. – contesto Ángel.

- ¿Por qué me ayudas? – pregunto desconfiado el rubio.

- ¿Quién dice que te estoy ayudando? – respondió Ángel.

Hubo silencio después de eso.

Aquello había confundido a Shoot.

Si esta persona no estaba ahí para ayudarle, entonces…

_- ¿Quién demonios es esta persona?_ – se cuestiono el sentenciado mientras observaba como le quitaban las cadenas utilizando un clavo como llave en las cerraduras.

- ¡HEY! ¡¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ? ¡DETENGASE AHORA MISMO! – grito uno de los guardias.

- Ups! Ya me vieron. Nos vemos. – dicho esto Ángel se puso de pie y salió corriendo - ¡NO TE APURES! ¡TE SACARE DE AQUÍ! – grito Ángel a lo lejos.

- ¡TRAS EL INTRUSO! – grito el guardia y desde atrás se desplego una cantidad considerable de marines que comenzaron a perseguirle.

Shoot observaba la persecución algo confundido.

* * *

Ángel se había echo cargo de los guardias con facilidad. Había entrado al edifico principal y cambiado sus ropas por un uniforme de la marina.

- Que fácil. – sentencio mientras caminaba por los pasillos – Ahora ¿Cómo salgo de aquí? – se cuestiono.

Siguió caminando, buscando una salida de aquel lugar…

- Que simple fue engañar a todos, Kakekikoku. – dijo un a voz.

Ángel en su curiosidad se detuvo a escuchar un poco de esa conversación.

- Usssted lo ha dicho capitán Tó-PoFeo, losss Thompssson ssson realmente idiotasss, Ss-Ss-Ss-Ss-Ss. – rio el sargento viperino.

- ¿Quién iba a creer que el idiota de William nos iba a descubrir? Fuimos algo descuidados, pero al final todo salió muy bien, hizo un muy buen trabajo sargento. – dijo Tó-PoFeo.

- Fue sssencillo, el vejete ya no era el de antesss. – se jacto Viperino.

- Y luego ese entrometido de Shoot…Bueno, al menos su explosivo carácter nos facilito las cosas…mira que hacer justicia por propia mano, Kakekikoku, será estúpido el muchacho. – comento el capitán.

- Mañana disssfrutare cortándole la lengua al mocossso… así no dirá nada de los sssobornos que aceptamosss por parte de los piratasss. – señalo el sargento.

- Esta pistola será un hermoso trofeo ¿No cree sargento? –

- Por supuesssto capitán. –

Ángel observo aquella hermosa pistola, ya la había visto antes en los periódicos, "White punisher", la pistola del mejor pistolero/tirador de la marina, William Thompson, sin duda era preciosa.

- Ustedes si que hablan mucho. – dijo al final Ángel saliendo de su escondite – ¿Con que solo se trataba de sobornos? Bueno, supongo que a mi tampoco me gustaría que me atraparan con las manos en la masa. – Ángel se encogió de hombros – Escuchen… Les dejare ir si me dan esa pistola y dejan ir a Shoot ¿Buen trato, no? – negocio el marine falso.

- ¿Quién eresss? – cuestiono Viperino al tiempo que sacaba una cantidad considerable de cuchillos de quien sabe donde y los acomodaba como en abanico, listo para pelear.

Por su parte el capitán vio mal al intruso.

- Mi nombre es Black D. Ángel, y seré el próximo rey de los piratas. – dijo con calma.

Tó-PoFeo y Viperino le miraron con los ojos abiertos, y luego…

- Ss-Ss-Ss-Ss-Ss-Ss-Ss-Ss-Ss-Ss-Ss-Ss. –

- Kakekikoku, Kakekikoku, Kakekikoku, Kakekikoku. –

Rieron los dos.

- Hey! Que groceros! No se rían! Hablo muy en serio. – sentencio con indignación Ángel.

- Ss-Ss, Tu! Rey de los piratas, Ss-Ss. –

- Olvídalo, el mar es grande... Alguien como tu nunca podrá ser rey de los piratas. –

- No me importa lo que un par de horribles y sucios hombres digan. – ignoro Ángel los comentarios – Ya les dije mi oferta… No la volveré a repetir. – dijo con voz fría.

Los hombres mayores le miraron con odio, ¿Quién rayos se creía es mocoso insolente que era?

- ¡INSOLENTE! ¡¿DÓNDE TE CREES QUE ESTAS? – grito furioso el sargento mientras atacaba lanzando sus cuchillas.

Ángel esquivo con facilidad todas y cada una de las cuchillas.

- Me toca. – sentencio sonriendo Ángel.

- Dio un salto hacia el sargento y le propino una patada en el estomago que lo mando a volar, choco contra la ventana y cayo, Ángel salto tras de el.

* * *

Shoot aun se encontraba pensando en la persona que dijo que no le ayudaba, pero que claramente le estaba ayudando, algo ahí no estaba bien.

CRASH!

Se escucho un fuerte ruido, vidrios rotos cayeron de la ventana del capitán Tó-PoFeo.

El Sargento Viperino había caído después y rodo hasta chocar contra uno de los postes de hierro con los que se entrenaba a los novatos. Con dificultad Viperino se puso de pie, estaba sucio y realmente molesto.

- Eso es lo que yo llamo una caída con estilo. – sentencio una voz familiar.

Shoot volteo lo más que pudo para vislumbrar a la persona que le había echo eso al hijo de perra de Viperino.

- Tu. – dijo al reconocer a la persona.

Se trataba de la persona de antes, solo que ahora usaba un uniforme de marine.

- ¿Qué rayos crees que haces? – volvió a cuestionar.

- Lo que yo quiera. – volvió a ser la respuesta.

Shoot decidió callarse y mejor ver que pasaba, esto seria interesante.

- ¡MARINES! – grito Viperino – ¡ATRAPEN AL INTRUSO! – ordeno.

Y nadie llego.

- Si estas esperando a tus achichincles…no van a llegar…me encargue de ellos hace rato. – informo con calma el intruso.

Viperino le miro incrédulo. El único que había sido capaz de cargarse a toda la base fue Shoot cuando descubrió que habían asesinado a su padre por haber descubierto los sucios trapos del capitán y de el mismo, si Shoot no hubiera estado tan furioso y hubiera pensado mejor las cosas, sin duda todos habrían muerto, pero esta persona no era como Shoot…era…

- ¡MUERE! – grito desesperado el sargento al tiempo que atacaba.

- Idiota. – murmuro Shoot.

- Imbécil. – dijo el capitán desde su lugar.

Ángel realizo un movimiento parecido a un giro, metió el pie entre las piernas de Viperino, dio un golpe en la quijada, y como este no soltó sus cuchillas, al momento de hacer impacto con la tierra se apuñalo a si mismo, causando una muerte inmediata.

Ángel miro el cadáver como si se tratara de basura fuera de su lugar, se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y dirigió la vista hacia el capitán.

- Mi oferta sigue. – sentencio el adolecente.

- Y yo me niego. – contesto el capitán.

Dicho esto salto desde su oficina y cayo de pie en el campo.

- Eres un muchacho interesante… ¿No te gustaría unirte a mi? Eres fuerte, si te quedas conmigo harás más dinero que siendo pirata, mujeres por doquier, poder, y un lugar en la sociedad ¿Qué tal muchacho? ¿No suena mejor? – negocio Tó-PoFeo.

- Sin duda suena bien. – contesto Ángel, la gorra le cubría los ojos.

Shoot le miro sombrío, así que era de esa clase, que decepción.

- Pero… no me interesa lo que un pedazo de mierda como tú ofrezca. – concluyo Ángel – Además…

Ángel salto del mismo modo que había hecho con Viperino. Tó-PoFeo lo supo y coloco sus manos frente a el para protegerse del golpe, y al recibir el impacto salió volando contra la pared del edificio tras el.

- Soy mujer. – informe Ángel ahora sin la gorra.

Shoot le miro asombrado, esa chica debía de tener la edad de su hermana, incluso Kelly debía ser un poco más alta que la chica ahí presente, su cabello negro estaba sujetado con una pinza y dejaba las puntas sueltas, sus grandes ojos de color violeta brillaban con intensidad y su piel nívea brillaba con el sol.

- ¿Qué? – cuestiono Ángel a Shoot que la miraba horrorizado.

- Nada. – contesto el muchacho.

Por un momento su imaginación voló y se imagino a su linda y frágil hermana en el lugar de la chica frente a el, peleando contra Tó-PoFeo y Viperino, esa visión le horrorizo.

- Tranquilo, tu hermana no esta tan loca. – dijo Ángel.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – cuestiono Shoot.

- Tienes el horror pintado en el rostro. – contesto la chica.

- ¡YA DEJEN DE HABLAR! – grito una voz desde el hoyo en la pared del edificio – Por lo visto te subestime mocosa, eres más fuerte de lo que esperaba, pero no más… ¡ESTO SE ACABA AQUÍ! – despotrico el capitán.

- Aun no se cansa…Mire solo deme la pistola y suelte a Shoot, no le diremos a nadie sobre sus negocios. – señalo Ángel.

- ¿De que rayos hablas? – intervino Shoot – No me largo a ningún lado a menos de que este muerto o me lleve a la bola de manteca conmigo. – sentencio.

- Sabes…justo ahora tu no tienes ni voz ni voto así que mejor cállate. – arremetió Ángel.

Shoot miro incrédulo a la chica.

- ¡ESCUCHAME BIEN MOCOSA! ¡SOY SHOOT THOMPSON! ¡EL MEJOR TIRADOR DE POR AQUÍ! ¡PUEDO CON EL Y CON MÁS! – se defendió el apaleado muchacho aun amarrado.

- Aja!...Ya veo que buen trabajo haces. – dijo Ángel.

Y así se pasaron discutiendo, ignorando por completo al enemigo frente a ellos.

- Me están ignorando… - susurro el capitán.

Una venita, dos venitas, tres venitas, cuatro venitas palpitaban en la sien del gordo indignado.

- ¡AAAAH! – grito para llamar la atención de los más jóvenes - ¡¿QUIÉN RAYOS SE CREEN QUE SOY? ¡SOY EL CAPITAN DEL FUERTE 987654, TÓ-POFEO! ¡ENGAÑE A TODOS EN ESTE MALDITO LUGAR MIENTRAS LOS JODIDOS PRATAS LLENABAN IS BOLSILLOS! ¡SOY EL MÁS LISTO DE POR AQUÍ JODIDOS MOCOSOS! – grito con ira.

- Fue el capitán… - se escucho una voz en el fondo.

- Justo a tiempo. – sonrió Ángel.

Detrás de Tó-PoFeo se encontraba una multitud de marines asombrados por la declaración de su capitán.

El susodicho se había congelado en su lugar, su mandíbula estaba abierta y sus ojos salidos de sus orbitas, muy al estilo One Piece.

- ¿Lo planeaste? – cuestiono Shoot con asombro.

- No… solo los puse a dormir… supongo que tenemos suerte ¿No? Jeje. – rio la muchacha.

_- Solo suerte ¿Eh? – _pensó Shoot.

- ¡BAJO EL CARGO DE TRAICION! ¡CAPITAN TÓ-POFEO! ¡QUEDA USTED BAJO ARRESTO! – gritaron a acoro los marines mientras apuntaban sus armas al traidor.

Tó-PoFeo estaba acorralado, sus hombres lo habían rodeado, pero aun le quedaba una salida, la pistola.

Metió su mano en el bolsillo donde había colocado el arma, pero antes de que pudiera sacarla Ángel ya estaba al lado de el, le había agarrado la muñeca con fuerza obligándolo a hincarse.

- En la vida no hay salidas fáciles. – y dicho esto le dio tremendo cabezazo que lo dejo K.O.

- ¡DESENCADENEN A SHOOT-SAN! ¡DENLE AGUA Y COMIDA! ¡PRONTO! – ordeno alguien.

Rápidamente cinco tipos llevaron al maltrecho muchacho dentro del edificio para que recibiera tratamiento, agua y comida.

Ángel observo como lo cargaban y le pedían disculpas, volteo hacia el lugar donde estaba el gordito antes de que lo arrastraran a los calabozos y con una sonrisa traviesa salió de aquel fuerte de la marina.

* * *

Una gran fiesta se había organizado en honor a la liberación de Shoot, Kelly no se aparto de su hermano en toda la noche, bebida y comida por doquier, bromas y música, esa era una gran fiesta.

Ángel se había cambiado su disfraz de marine de aquella tarde por un short café, una camisa con mangas tres cuartos color blanco, sus sandalias de paja, y su cabello ya no estaba sujeto por una pinza, ahora estaba trenzado, y se podía ver que era algo largo, pues la trenza le llegaba a los hombros, pero claro, eso no quiere decir que deba deshacerse de disfraz de marine, nunca se sabe.

- ¡Ángel-san! – grito Kelly cuando la encontró - ¡GRACIAS! – grito mientras saltaba y la abrazaba.

- No hay problema Kelly-chan, lo hice con gusto. – sonrió.

- No tienes vergüenza, mira que primero pedir comida. – señalo Shoot al llegar.

El muchacho tenía una venda en la cabeza y unos curitas en la cara, sus brazos también estaban vendados, su rubio cabello estaba limpio y le llegaba al nivel de la barbilla. Usaba una camisa desmangada de algodón color negro, unos pantalones beige y unas botas de cuero negras.

- ¿Es verdad? ¿Te retiras de la marina? – cuestiono Ángel.

Shoot asintió con la cabeza.

Kelly miro a su hermano, la decepción que sufrió fue muy grande.

- Entonces… - dijo Ángel al tiempo que buscaba algo en su mochila – Ya no ocuparas esto. – señalo mientras sacaba la "White punisher" de su mochila.

- ¡¿DE DÓNDE LA…

- La encontré tirada. – interrumpió Ángel la pregunta de Shoot.

- No… no la encontraste tirada… ¡SE LA QUITASTE AL GORDO DE MIERDA CUANDO LO ATACASTE! – acuso Shoot.

- No tienes pruebas. – contesto la morocha al tiempo que guarda la pistola de nuevo.

- ¡DAMELA! – demando Shoot.

- El que se la encuentra se la queda. – contesto tranquila Ángel al tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de limonada.

- ¿Qué quieres? – cuestiono Shoot. Por lo visto a esa chica no era tan idiota como pensaba.

Kelly observo a su hermano y a Ángel un rato, los dos se miraban con atención, Shoot con sospecha, y Ángel con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Se mi tirador y primero a bordo, y te devuelvo tu pistola. – propuso la chica.

- Eres la hija del demonio ¿Lo sabias? – respondió Shoot.

Ángel solo se encogió de hombros.

El silencio se hizo a pesar del escándalo de la fiesta.

- ¿Qué pasara con mi hermana? - cuestión Shoot.

- Puedo cuidarme sola. – respondió Kelly interrumpiendo la respuesta de Ángel.

- Kelly… -

- Hermano… Tu no eres de los que se quedan quietos, quizás sea hora de mirar la otra cara de la moneda. – dijo la chica.

- Pero… ¿Piratería? No seré el más popular. – dijo Shoot.

- Hermano créeme, de por si no lo eres. – señalo Kelly – Además… si te conviertes en pirata podrás luchar con el y cumplir tu sueño. –

- Starky Hutch. – dijo Shoot con decisión.

- El mejor tirador del mundo. – interrumpió Ángel.

Shoot le miro con algo parecido a la curiosidad.

- De acuerdo. – sentencio al fin.

Ángel sonrió, le entrego su pistola y grito a todo pulmón.

- ¡A POR GRAND GOAL! –

- ¡EL MEJOR TIRADOR! – grito Shoot.

- ¡SERE EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS! – grito de nuevo Ángel.

- Dirás REINA. – corrigió Kelly.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1.

* * *

PERSONAJES:

**Black D. Ángel.-**

Edad: 16 años

Estatura/Peso: 156 cm / 45 kg

Esta chica de lacio cabello oscuro hasta debajo de los hombros, curiosos ojos violetas y sonrisa tranquila aspira a convertirse en el rey de los piratas (reina de hecho).

Tuvo una infancia complicada debido a la educación que su padre le dio, pero para ella el pasado es irrelevante.

Tranquila, risueña, soñadora e independiente, se preocupa por los que le rodean, y en algunas ocasiones puede llegar a ser un verdadero demonio.

Es aguerrida en la lucha y feroz contrincante.

Es usuaria de una fruta que su padre le obligo a comer (no se sabe cual, pero le brinda poderes realmente extraños) y por lo tanto no puede nadar.

Suele ser melancólica cuando esta sola y gusta de jugar bromas a la gente.

**Shoot Thompson.-**

Edad: 19 años

Estatura/Peso: 186 cm/ 68 kg

Este muchacho de lacio cabello ceniza hasta la altura de la barbilla, serios ojos azul oscuro y visión de halcón es el primero a bordo de Ángel, aparte de su tirador, su aspiración es ser el mejor tirador de todo el mundo.

Desde niño supo que quería ser tan buen tirador como su padre, Bill Thompson.

A los 12 años se enlisto en la marina, nunca tuvo problemas con ello, aunque nunca le gusto de verdad estar en la fuerza.

Al enterarse del motivo del suicidio (asesinato) de su padre se vuelve una fiera y liquida en menos de 1 hora a ¾ del batallón.

Lamentablemente fue detenido por un alto mando que estaba presente ese día y fue condenado.

Ángel le salva el pellejo, y por medio de un chantaje se une a ella en su travesía.

Tiene una hermana menor de nombre Kelly.

**Kelly Thompson.-**

Edad: 15 años

Estatura/Peso: 160 cm/ 48 kg

Es la hermana menor de Shoot, de lacio cabello ceniza hasta la cintura, brillantes ojos azules y cara de muñeca.

Pero que su rostro no los engañe, puede que frente a su hermano sea un bebe llorón, pero sabe defenderse, y tiene un carácter duro.

Cuando su madre murió, ella aun era una niña de apenas 5 años, y se hizo cargo de las labores hogareñas.

Respetaba a su padre y adora a su hermano.

Conoce a ángel al pedirle ayuda para que salve a su hermano, y lo apoya en su decisión de convertirse en pirata para lograr su sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de OP son creación y pertenencia de maestro Eichiiro Oda, por desgracia lo OC de este fic no tienen tanta suerte.

* * *

**Capitulo II**

**Ladrón que roba a ladrón…**

En una pequeña barca en medio del East Blue, dos personas, un chico casi adulto de cabello ceniza y una adolecente de pequeño aspecto con cabello oscuro, se encontraban enfrentando tres problemas mientras acostados.

El primero, no había viento, así que la barca no avanzaba.

El segundo, el sol, estaba tan endemoniadamente caliente ese día que se estaban literalmente asando.

Y el tercero…

- Shoot. – llamo la chica.

La muchacha era de complexión delgada, de cabello negro amarrado en unas colitas, una a cada lado del rostro, con su brazo derecho cubría sus ojos del ardiente sol, tenia puesta una camisa roja y una bermuda de mezclilla, en sus pies usaba unas sandalias de paja.

- ¿Qué quieres Ángel? – cuestiono el muchacho.

Su cabello de color rubio ceniza y complexión trabajada y desgarbada, usaba una camisa morada con los dos botones superiores desabrochados y las mangas dobladas hasta el codo, un pantalón beige holgado, en su cinturón tenia colgando dos pistolas y usaba unas botas.

- Tengo hambre. – respondió Ángel.

3… 2… 1…

- ¡¿Y DE QUIEN CREES QUE ES CULPA? ¡TU MALDITA GLOTONA! ¡TE COMISTE TODO LO QUE KELLY PUSO EN LA CESTA EN MENOS DE UN DIA! –

CHIU! CHIU! CHIU! CHIU! (sonido de disparos)

Grito y disparo Shoot a Ángel por toda la barca.

- ¡SHOOT! ¡ESPERA! ¡ESTAS DAÑANDO EL CASCO DE LA BARCA! ¡SHOOT! ¡DETENTE! – gritaba ángel intentando huir del tirador

Plup! (sonido de agua entrando por un hoyito en el casco de la barca).

- Ah. – exclamo Shoot dejando de disparar.

- ¡¿CÓMO QUE SOLO "AH"? ¡DETEN EL AGUA IDIOTA!

- Es solo agua, tranquila.

- ¡NO! ¡NO ME TRANQUILIZO! – grito Ángel mientras saltaba sobre los hombros de Shoot - ¡SOY UN MARTILLO! – grito.

- ¿Martillo?.. ¡¿ERES UNA USUARIA DE LAS FRUTAS DEL DIABLO? – razono Shoot - ¡¿Y ASI QUIERES SER REY DE LOS PIRATAS? Perdón… reina. –

- ¡SOLO DETEN EL AGUA! – ordeno Ángel.

***Un rato después***

Shoot coloco un trocito de madera que le quito al mástil de la barca y lo encajo en el hoyito que la bala había hecho en el casco, Ángel y el habían vuelto a su posición inicial, acostados a lo largo de la barca esperando a que el señor viento los saludara y moviera la barca o a que oscureciera y el sol dejara de tostarlos.

- Así que… ¿Un martillo? – cuestiono Shoot mientras veía como una nube tapaba el sol sobre el.

- Sip. – contesto Ángel mientras sus brazos cubrían su rostro.

- ¿No crees que eso se dice un poco antes? – recrimino el muchacho.

- ¿Importa? – respondió Ángel con calma.

- No. A decir verdad no. –

Silencio.

- Shoot. – llamo de nuevo Ángel.

- ¿Qué? –

- Tengo hambre. –

* * *

En una isla del East Blue, en un pueblo comercial, alguien corre por los callejones.

- ¡DETENTE! ¡LADRON! – grito un hombre gordo con bigote tupido.

- ¡VUELVE AQUÍ! – grito otro hombre, este delgado y con barba de chivo.

Se escuchaban los gritos de aquellos que perseguían a un encapuchado por toda la isla, y a medida que el ladrón avanzaba había gente tratando de detenerle, pero les esquivaba con una facilidad tremenda, barriéndose, saltando y dribleando a sus obstáculos.

- ¡ALTO EN NOMBRE DE LA LEY! – grito el siguiente que obstaculizaba su camino.

Era un hombre alto y fornido (tipo terminator), usaba el uniforme de la marina, desenvaino una espada, era curva y no muy larga, del tipo que usaban los guardias árabes. El encapuchado sonrío de medio lado, metió sus manos entre sus ropas y con un movimiento rápido paso del lado izquierdo del marine, cuando se aparto unos cuantos pasos el uniforme del marine se corto en miles de pedazos dejando al pobre hombre en calzoncillos.

Los perseguidores y el perseguido se detuvieron a admirarle.

- Bonitos. – dijo con una sonrisa el encapuchado – Mi abuela tiene unos iguales. – se burlo.

- Son. – empezó el gordo con bigote.

- Corazoncitos. – concluyo el delgado con barba.

- ¡NO ME MIREN! – lloro el marine y corrió a esconderse.

Silencio.

- ¡AAAAAAAH! ¡SE HA ESCAPADO! – bramaron los comerciantes al ver que el ladrón había desaparecido.

* * *

El viento había comenzado a soplar hacia quince minutos y una pequeña barca en medio del East Blue había emprendido nuevamente su camino.

- Shoot. – llamo Ángel a su amigo.

- Cállate. – respondió seco – Esto es tu culpa. – señalo el muchacho.

La pobre barca estaba llena de hoyitos que habían sido tapados de manera improvisada, el mástil de la barquita se había roto y lo habían amarrado con una cuerda, Ángel estaba llena de golpes, chichones y un ojo morado.

- Se ve que si son hermanos. – susurro Ángel recordando a Kelly.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – cuestiono Shoot mirándola con severidad.

- Nada. – sonrío la chica.

- Lo que sea. Mira, más adelante se distingue una isla. – señalo Shoot.

- Ya era hora… Tengo hambre. –

A Shoot le dio un tic en el ojo derecho.

***Tres horas después***

Shoot había llegado a la costa nadando mientras cargaba a cuestas a Ángel.

¿Por qué?

Porque la barca se había hundido después de la tercera ronda de disparos en el día.

- ¿Dónde escondes tantas balas? – cuestiono Ángel una vez en la playa.

- No quieres saber. – respondió Shoot.

La playa era bastante extensa, había puestos de comida, bebidas y dulces fríos, ropa y juguetes, accesorios para bucear y demás chucherías.

- Una isla comercial. – señalo Shoot.

- Bien, busquemos algo para comer. – agrego Ángel.

- Eres masoquista, ¿Verdad? – cuestiono Shoot.

- No. – contesto – Es solo que por ahora eres al único que puedo molestar. – respondió Ángel mientras recogía sus cosas y avanzaba hacia un restaurante.

- Serás hija de… – comento Shoot mientras recogía sus cosas y la seguía.

Ángel encontró un bonito local, era pequeño, pero parecía hogareño y tranquilo, del tipo de lugares que una familia administra, las paredes pintadas de un color crema con fotos de la familia, las mesas eran pocas, solo cuatro, vestidas con un mantel blanco con cuadros naranjas y una vasija con una flor, en el techo un ventilador refrescaba el lugar.

- Bienvenidos. – saludo una pequeña de unos diez años.

Su cabello de color rojizo estaba amarrado en dos bolitas sobre su cabeza, sus ojos eran castaños, su ropa, un vestido veraniego color crema y unas sandalias rojas.

- Hola pequeña. ¿Qué hay en el menú hoy? – pregunto amable Ángel.

- Hoy tenemos sopa de arroz, croquetas de pescado, sopa de verduras, espagueti, albóndigas de pollo y de postre… – suspenso – Pastel de cuatro chocolates. –

- Perfecto. – sonrío Ángel – Dame una orden de cada cosa. –

- Si. – afirmo la niña – ¿Y usted? – le pregunto a Shoot.

- Sopa de arroz, por favor. – sonrío Shoot a la pequeña.

La niña asintió algo sonrojada y se fue en dirección de la cocina.

- ¿Cómo vamos a pagar? – cuestiono Shoot cuando se quedaron solos y tomaban asiento.

- ¿Quién dijo que íbamos a pagar? – señalo Ángel.

- ¿Es enserio o me estas molestando de nuevo? – pregunto desconfiado el muchacho.

- Te estoy molestando. – sonrío abiertamente Ángel – Aun nos queda algo de plata y si no fuera suficiente trabajaríamos aquí hasta pagar la deuda. – dijo mientras se recargaba en la silla.

- Bastante honesto para un pirata. – sonrío Shoot de lado.

Ángel solo se encogió de hombros.

- Aquí tienen. – interrumpió la niña mientras ponía unos vasos con agua en la mesa.

- Gracias, eres muy trabajadora pequeña. – elogio Ángel.

- Me llamo Dalia, y si algún día voy a heredar el restaurante debo ser muy trabajadora. – señalo la niña.

- Eso esta bien. El trabajo duro es la clave para alcanzar el éxito. – felicito Shoot.

- ¡DALIA! No molestes a los clientes hija. – regaño una mujer que cargaba una bandeja llena de comida.

- No se preocupe señora, su hija es un encanto. – tranquilizo Ángel.

Shoot se paro a ayudarle a la mujer con los platos.

- Toda una vendedora. – añadió Shoot mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa.

La mujer sonrío orgullosa y la niña con felicidad.

***Después de la comida***

- ¡Que sorpresa! – señalo Shoot con sarcasmo – Acabamos trabajando. –

Shoot estaba usando un delantal blanco y una red para el cabello, estaba lavando platos.

- Si, creo que no tome suficiente dinero de la alcancía de tu casa. – confeso Ángel mientras barría.

- ¿Qué-tu-que? – cuestiono Shoot arrastrando las palabras.

- Esto… jajaja. – rio nerviosa Ángel

- ¡TE VOY A! –

- ¡SHOOT CALMA! –

- ¡SILENCIO! – detuvo una tercera voz la pelea.

Se trataba de Dalia.

- Shoot-san, Ángel-chan, no peleen mientras trabajan. – ordeno la niña.

- Gracias Dalia-chan. – suspiro aliviada Ángel.

- Como ordene jefa. – acepto Shoot de mala gana.

- Bien. – dijo a la niña al tiempo que ponía sus manos en sus caderas.

TILIN-TILIN (Sonido de la campanita de la puerta).

Los tres voltearon en dirección de la puerta, dos hombres entraron al restaurante y tomaron asiento en una mesa cercana a una ventana.

- Tío Carmelo, tío Carlos (los dos hombres de antes con el ladrón), hola. – saludo Dalia saliendo de la cocina.

- Hola, Dalia-chan. – saludo Carmelo (el gordo con bigote tupido).

- ¿Qué paso? Se ven algo desanimados. – cuestiono la pequeña.

- Es ese ladrón de nuevo. – contesto Carlos (el flaco con barba de chivo).

- ¿Aun no lo atrapa la marina? – cuestiono la madre de Dalia llegando a la escena.

- El día de hoy un marine lo intento, pero…

- Lo derroto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. – termino la oración Carmelo.

Ángel y Shoot escuchaban desde la cocina, al segundo no le interesaba la historia con respecto a este ladrón, pero cuando volteo a ver a su capitana un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, Ángel sonreía… muy ampliamente.

* * *

Caminando tranquilamente por los callejones donde hacia unos momentos un ladrón había hecho un escándalo, una muchacha de unos 17 años, cabello avellana corto, piel bronceada y ojos café, usaba una blusa sin mangas color blanco que dejaba ver su ombligo, un pantalón pesquero color negro y sandalias cerradas de cuero oscuro, en su cadera tenia un par de cinturones, cada uno cargando una katana, una con una vaina blanca y la otra verde oscuro.

- Señorita. – le llamo uno de los vendedores – No debería ir tan tranquilamente por la calle, ¿Qué no sabe que un ladrón anda suelto? – advirtió.

La chica sonrió.

- No se preocupe señor. – respondió – Le aseguro que ningún ladrón se meterá conmigo. – y dicho esto se marcho.

* * *

- Repíteme, ¿Por qué venimos a comprar los víveres nosotros? – comento Shoot.

- Ángel iba caminando delante de el, parecía emocionada.

- Si te lo cuento ya no seria divertido Shoot. – respondió con suficiencia la menor.

Shoot miro no muy convencido a Ángel, con lo poco que la conocía (una semana) podía decir que era una persona que gustaba de jugar con otros si podía, o mejor dicho, si quería.

Las compras se llevaron a cabo con tranquilidad, compraron todos los víveres que la mamá de Dalia les pidió y hasta les sobro dinero. Dinero que Shoot guardo por razones de seguridad.

Una chica del piel bronceada paso al lado de Shoot y choco contra el.

- Lo siento. – se disculpo la chica.

- No hay problema. – contesto Shoot.

- ¡HEY! ¡SHOOT! ¡APURATE! – llamo Ángel al muchacho.

- ¡YA VOY! – contesto y comenzó a correr en dirección a Ángel.

Detrás de el, la chica con la que choco sonreía.

***De vuelta en el restaurante***

**- **Ya volvimos. – señalo Ángel con muchas bolsas en sus manos.

- Y trajimos todo. – anuncio Shoot que cargaba cuatro costales llenos de verduras en cada hombro.

- ¿Encontraron todo? – cuestiono la mamá de Dalia.

- Si, hasta dinero nos sobro. – comento Shoot al tiempo que metía su mano en su bolsa para sacar el dinero, pero…

- No esta. – dijo asombrado.

- ¿Qué no esta? – cuestiono Ángel.

- La bolsa con el dinero que sobro. – respondió el rubio.

- ¿No me digas que se te cayo? Que irresponsable de tu parte Shoot. – argumento Ángel con cara de decepción.

- Espera un momento… ¡ESA PERRA! – razono el muchacho.

- ¿De qué hablas? – quiso saber Ángel.

- Esta tarde cuando hacíamos las compras choque contra una chica, lo más seguro es que me haya robado el dinero. – contesto.

- Dios! Como si un ladrón no fuera suficiente. – exclamo la mamá de Dalia.

Todos pusieron mala cara… bueno… casi todos.

- Shoot ¿A dónde vas? – cuestiono Ángel al ver a su tirador recoger sus pistolas y dirigirse a la puerta.

- A matar a la perra. – contesto y salió del lugar.

Ángel sonrió, no sabia si Shoot estaba molesto por a) que robaron el dinero o b) porque se lo robaron precisamente a el, posiblemente era la segunda opción.

- Aah (suspiro). – suspiro la peli-negra mientras iba por sus cosas y abría la puerta del lugar.

- Ángel-chan ¿Y tu a donde vas? – cuestiono Dalia.

- A pasear. – contesto con una sincera sonrisa – No nos esperen. – y se fue.

* * *

Shoot caminaba apuradamente por los callejones donde aquella tarde había pasado mirando y preguntando por todos los locales que seguían abiertos por aquella chica, lo cual no le servía de mucho pues solo recordaba que tenia piel broceada y el sonido de su voz.

- Cuando la encuentre… - amenazo el rubio en voz baja.

* * *

Ángel caminaba con tranquilidad por los callejones, se había comprado una paleta con el dinero que salvo de la comida para poder trabajar en la cocina, no se había equivocado, ver a Shoot con esa red para el cabello y el delantal no tenía precio, además, gracias a eso aquella tarde se había entretenido comprando los víveres y también le pregunto a los vendedores con respecto a la isla, más específicamente, el ladrón que asolaba el lugar.

Al parecer la primera vez que apareció fue hace un mes, se robo una pequeña cantidad de dinero de dos tiendas, quinientos belis de cada una, al parecer el ladrón aparece dos veces por semana y roba la misma cantidad de dinero siempre, pero nunca roba los mismos locales, era una persona no muy alta, joven y hábil espadachín. Ángel sonrió al recordar el relato de aquella mujer que vio como el ladrón cortaba las ropas del marine y lo dejaba en ropa interior.

- Como me hubiera gustado ver eso. – se dijo divertida.

Ahora la pregunta era ¿Cómo rayos le hacia para escapar?

De acuerdo con los relatos de los aldeanos no utiliza ni bombas de humo ni cuerdas, sino que los distrae y luego desaparece, para ella solo hay una forma de que eso funcione.

Ángel se detuvo de repente y miro al suelo con una sonrisa traviesa.

- El subterráneo. – sentencio mientras miraba la tapa de la alcantarilla.

* * *

Shoot estaba verdaderamente molesto, ¿Cómo era posible que le hubieran robado el dinero a ÉL? Si su hermana se enteraba de eso nunca lo dejaría en paz.

- Maldita bruja. – gruño.

Estaba tan molesto que ni cuenta se dio que había salido de los callejones y había llegado a la playa.

Ya había oscurecido y una hermosa luna llena iluminaba el cielo nocturno, el rocío del mar era refrescante y le daba al aire un maravilloso aroma húmedo, los acantilados al lado derecho de la playa emitían un sonido precioso al chocar las olas contra ellos, un estallido vigoroso y tranquilizante.

Shoot sonrió, como amaba el mar, lo calmaba.

El pistolero cerró los ojos y aspiro el salado aire del océano, al abrir los ojos miro al acantilado y diviso una pequeña luz emanando de una cueva que se encontraba algo escondida, estaba bien metida entre las rocas y en un ángulo tal que si las personas no prestaban la debida atención no se darían nunca cuenta de que aquella cueva se encontraba ahí.

- Te encontré. – se dijo y avanzo hacia los acantilados.

* * *

El aroma del agua verde y viscosa era salado y putrefacto, las paredes de aquel túnel eran estrechas pero ella cavia perfectamente, la oscuridad del lugar se veía interrumpida por dos puntos ambarinos que parecían brillar en la oscuridad, los ojos de Ángel.

Ángel había descubierto que una de las habilidades que le otorgaba su akuma no mi era poder ver a la perfección en la oscuridad, no importaba que fuera la noche más oscura de todas o estuviera encerrada en un espacio reducido y bajo tierra, ella podría ver tan bien como fuera medio día y el sol brillara sobre ella, sin duda una habilidad practica.

La chica siguió caminando por un buen rato hasta que llego al final del túnel, frente a ella se alzaba una pared de ladrillo todo enmohecido y lleno de un extraño líquido viscoso debido a la humedad. Ángel miro a los lados esperando encontrar alguna salida, pero no había nada, entonces se acerco a aquella pared y comenzó a empujar los ladrillos esperando encontrar alguno suelto, pero en una de esas empujo tan fuerte que la pared de ladrillo se movió girando para detenerse justo en medio del túnel.

- Oooh! – exclamo la pelinegra con los ojitos brillando.

Otra de las cosas que le habían dicho con respecto de aquella isla fue que en algún momento del pasado, durante la guerrilla entre el gobierno mundial y los rebeldes revolucionarios, aquel pequeño poblado había sido usado por lo revolucionarios como cuartel.

- Omoshire! – se dijo en voz alta Ángel y avanzo por aquel pasadizo con una enorme sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

* * *

Shoot subió con facilidad el acantilado y ahora se encontraba en la entrada de la cueva, una antorcha iluminaba la entrada, después de unos cien metros se encontraba otra y así sucesivamente hasta que se perdían en el interior de la cueva.

- Que profunda es esta cueva, sin duda el escondite perfecto para una perra ladrona. – se dijo el rubio y prosiguió dentro de la cueva.

Pero apenas dio el primer paso el lugar donde se posiciono su pie se hundió ocasionando una serie de ruidos por todo el lugar.

Shoot se quedo quieto en su lugar con una gotita resbalándole por la nuca mientras el piso temblaba, después de unos instantes todo se tranquilizo.

- Parase que no paso na-DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – termino gritando el pistolero pues apenas iba a terminar la frase cuando el piso se abrió y lo hizo caer en un oscuro abismo.

* * *

- Umh? – expreso cierta pelinegra al escuchar el estruendo – Parece la voz de Shoot. –

Dicho esto se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y siguió caminando.

* * *

CRASH!

Se escucho cuando Shoot choco contra el suelo.

- Itte. – expreso adolorido desde la posición en la que cayo.

Shoot abrió sus ojos dándose cuenta de que estaba rodeado por la oscuridad.

- ¿Qué rayos pasa en esta cueva? – se cuestiono mientras se ponía de pie con cuidado.

En un intento fallido Shoot intento vislumbrar el lugar que le rodeaba, todo estaba demasiado oscuro y ya no había antorchas en ese nivel de la cueva así que su visión se veía afectada.

De repente, en el fondo aparecieron dos pequeños puntos ambarinos.

- ¿Luciérnagas? – se pregunto el rubio.

Los puntos de luz avanzaban en su dirección, cada vez más cerca, más cerca.

- Buu! – gritaron los puntos de luz saltando sorpresivamente sobre Shoot.

- Aah! – grito el tirador yéndose de espaldas.

- Jaja jajaja! – retumbo un risa muy familiar.

- ¿Ángel? –

- Dime Shoot. –

- ¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO! – dijo Shoot mientras se levantaba de un salto y le daba un coscorrón a su capitana.

- ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba? Esta demasiado oscuro para que tu puedas ver algo. –

- Tus ojos brillan en la oscuridad… un segundo, ¿Tus ojos brillan en la oscuridad? –

- Si, es un efecto de la akuma no mi. –

- Que habilidad tan practica. –

- Verdad. –

Y así los dos siguieron caminando por aquel oscuro pasadizo, Ángel había tomado la mano de Shoot para que este no se perdiera, de repente la oscuridad se fue atenuando hasta que ambos llegaron a una zona iluminada. Se trataba de un cuarto con acceso al mar, una pequeña barca, un poco más grande que la que ellos destruyeron esa tarde, se encontraba cargada de una bolsa grande y un y dos barriles.

Ángel y Shoot ya se habían soltado las manos y se dispusieron a ver el contenido de la bolsa y los barriles. La bolsa iba llena de dinero mientras que los barriles tenían una dotación de una semana de agua y manzanas.

- Bueno, encontramos el dinero. – señalo Shoot.

- Y no olvides al ladrón. – expreso Ángel con voz traviesa.

Shoot miro a su capitana y luego el lugar al que ella miraba. Una figura encapuchada los miraba.

SLAHS!

De repente el ladrón salto sobre ambos haciéndolos saltar en direcciones diferentes para evitar en golpe. Unos cuantos cabellos de Shoot fueron cortados y la camisa de Ángel fue rasgada en la parte del estomago apenas escapando al golpe.

_- Es hábil._ – pensó emocionada Ángel.

_- Que rápido._ – Acepto Shoot en su cabeza.

El encapuchado saco otra espada de entre su túnica y la entrecruzo con la que había usado antes, el siguiente ataque seria fuerte, salto contra ellos de nuevo y movió sus espadas de tal forma que pareció cortar el aire, el corte pareció separarse e ir tras cada uno por separado, esto sorprendió a Ángel y Shoot y gracias a esto el corte los alcanzo, una nube de humo no se hizo esperar.

El ladrón se dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y s dispuso a retirarse.

- ¿Qué? ¿Fue todo? – sonó una voz masculina.

- Tienes que admitir que tienen estilo. – señalo una voz neutra, pero emocionada.

- ¿Ya puedo? – pregunto la voz masculina.

- Adelante. – acepto la voz neutra, ahora con un tono travieso.

El ladrón se volteo e dirección de la nube de humo que para entonces ya se había disipado pero no había rastro de ninguno de los intrusos.

CHIU!-CHIU!-CHIU!

Tres disparos se escucharon, el ladrón desenvaino rápidamente para detenerlos, las balas explotaron al contacto con el metal ocasionando que otra cortina de humo se hiciera presente.

PAW!

Un fuerte golpe le fue propinado en el estomago de entre el humo, el golpe fue tal que hizo que el ladrón perdiera la conciencia.

* * *

- Ángel-chan y Shoot-san no han vuelto. – dijo preocupada Dalia ya en su cama lista para ir a dormir.

- Tranquila Dalia-chan, Shoot-kun ya esta grande y Ángel-chan dijo que los esperáramos. – intento calmarla su madre.

Aunque a decir verdad la mujer también estaba preocupada por los jóvenes.

***A la mañana siguiente***

Dalia y su madre se habían levantado temprano para abrir el restaurante, se encontraban acodando las mesas cuando Carmelo y Carlos entraron apresurados al lugar.

- ¿Y a ustedes dos que les pasa tan temprano? – cuestiono la medre de Dalia.

- Encontraron una bolsa en la playa. – respondió Carlos.

- Los marines van a abrirla dentro de poco. – dijo Carmelo.

Dalia y su madre se miraron entre ellas y luego siguieron a los dos hombres a la playa. Llegaron justo cuando el marine al cual habían dejado en calzoncillos estada desanudando la bolsa, la cual estaba hasta la mitad de dinero y además había una nota que decía:

_Para todas las personas de esta agradable comunidad._

_Hemos atrapado al ladrón, pero me temo que no podemos entregarlo._

_Tomamos la mitad del dinero que les robaron como cobro por nuestros servicios._

_Que tengan un buen día._

_ATTE: Black D. __Ángel y Shoot Thompson._

_P.D. Y recuerden, "Ladrón que roba a ladrón, tiene cien años de perdón"._

Los rostros de los aldeanos eran un poema, les habían robado… de nuevo.

Dalia y su madre simplemente sonrieron ante la ocurrencia de Ángel.

* * *

**SEGUNDO CAPITULO AL FIN! PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, PERO GRACIAS POR ESPERARME.**

**EN CUANTO AL ERROR EN LA DESCRIPCION DEL KELLY THOMPSON, LA CORRECTA ES LA DE EL FINAL, LO QUE PASA ES QUE ESTABA MEDIO DORMIDA CUANDO SUBI EL CAP. GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

**De guatemala a guatepeor.**

* * *

En una mediana barca en medio del Eastblue tres personas navegaban al pasar del viento. Se trataban de un atractivo chico de unos 19 años de cabello color rubio ceniza hasta la altura de la barbilla, usaba una camisa morada con los dos botones superiores desabrochados y las mangas dobladas hasta el codo, un pantalón beige holgado, en su cinturón tenia colgando dos pistolas y usaba unas botas.

Una chica de complexión delgada y rostro alegre, cabello largo de color negro amarrado en una coleta de caballo alta, tenia puesta una camisa roja y un short de mezclilla, en sus pies usaba unas sandalias de paja.

La última persona era otra mujer. Una chica de unos 18 años, cabello avellana corto, piel bronceada y ojos café, usaba una blusa sin mangas color blanco que dejaba ver su ombligo, un pantalón pesquero color negro y sandalias cerradas de cuero oscuro, en su cadera tenía un par de cinturones, cada uno cargando una katana, una con una vaina blanca y la otra verde oscuro, cabe mencionar que a diferencia de sus compañeros de viaje, ella no se sentía para nada complacida por el cómo las cosas resultaron.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_De repente el ladrón salto sobre ambos haciéndolos saltar en direcciones diferentes para evitar en golpe. Unos cuantos cabellos de Shoot fueron cortados y la camisa de Ángel fue rasgada en la parte del estomago apenas escapando al golpe._

_- Es hábil. – pensó emocionada Ángel._

_- Que rápido. – Acepto Shoot en su cabeza._

_El encapuchado saco otra espada de entre su túnica y la entrecruzo con la que había usado antes, el siguiente ataque seria fuerte, salto contra ellos de nuevo y movió sus espadas de tal forma que pareció cortar el aire, el corte pareció separarse e ir tras cada uno por separado, esto sorprendió a Ángel y Shoot y gracias a esto el corte los alcanzo, una nube de humo no se hizo esperar._

_El ladrón se dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y se dispuso a retirarse._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Fue todo? – sonó una voz masculina._

_- Tienes que admitir que tiene estilo. – señalo una voz neutra, pero emocionada._

_- ¿Ya puedo? – pregunto la voz masculina._

_- Adelante. – acepto la voz neutra, ahora con un tono travieso._

_El ladrón se volteo en dirección de la nube de humo que para entonces ya se había disipado pero no había rastro de ninguno de los intrusos._

_CHIU!-CHIU!-CHIU!_

_Tres disparos se escucharon, el ladrón desenvaino rápidamente para detenerlos, las balas explotaron al contacto con el metal ocasionando que otra cortina de humo se hiciera presente._

_PAW!_

_Un fuerte golpe le fue propinado en el estomago de entre el humo, el golpe fue tal que hizo que el ladrón perdiera la conciencia._

_- Hump, no fue lo que esperaba. – dijo el rubio con algo de decepción._

_- No puedes pedir mucho de alguien si está pasando por hambre, Shoot. - excuso Ángel._

_Ambos se acercaron al cuerpo inconsciente de su atacante y retiraron la capucha que cubría su rostro. Shoot no se asombro al reconocer el rostro de la chica de aquella tarde._

_- ¿Qué haremos con ella? ¿La entregaremos a los aldeanos? – cuestiono el tirador sin mirar a su capitana._

_- No, tengo una mejor idea. Quítale esa tonta capa y todas las navajas y cuchillas que traiga encima, amárrala como te amarraron a ti y ponla en la barca. – ordeno Ángel desde atrás._

_Más Shoot no sabe que mientras su capitana le daba todas esas órdenes ella se encontraba vaciando la mitad de las cosas robadas en otra bolsa y escribiendo una nota que coloco dentro de esa misma bolsa._

_Shoot hizo como Ángel le indico. Le quito la capa, seis navajas de cada bota, incluyendo las dos que había en cada una de las suelas, tenía otras siete debajo de la blusa, diez en el pantalón, dos escondidas en la boca, si leyeron bien, la boca, y al final las dos espadas._

_Una vez que todo estuvo sobre la barca Ángel y Shoot saltaron sobre ella y zarparon, hicieron una pequeña parada en la playa principal, donde dejaron la mitad de los tesoros recuperados, Shoot aun sin saber lo que Ángel había hecho, y siguieron su camino._

_Alrededor de medio día la captiva recobro la conciencia._

_- Umh, ¿Qué paso? – hablo._

_Se sentía adolorida y entumida, como si hubiera dormido en una muy mala posición._

_Al intentar estirar las manos para desentumirse no pudo, las tenia amarradas a un mástil._

_- Pero qué caraj…_

_- Oh! Despertaste. – la interrumpió una alegro voz._

_La morena dirigió su vista al lugar de donde la voz broto y vio a una chica joven de cabello oscuro y extraños ojos violetas._

_- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Dónde están mis espadas? ¿Qué quieren de mí? – cuestiono de manera amenazante la morena._

_- En ese orden, mi nombre es Black D. Ángel y el de haya es Shoot Thompson, somos piratas, tus espadas están escondidas y para tu última pregunta, quiero que te unas a mí como mi espadachina de a bordo. – contesto como si nada Ángel._

_- ¡¿Qué? –_

_- ¿Qué? – _

_Respondieron al mismo tiempo la morena y Shoot, solo que uno no muy de acuerdo (Shoot) y otra con incredulidad._

_- Estas loca si crees que voy dejar que esta rata se meta en nuestro barco así como así. – empezó el rubio – Ya decía yo que tramabas algo, pero ignore mi presentimiento y te deje ser, soy un idiota. –_

_Ángel miro a su amigo con una sonrisa ladeada, el joven ex-marine era como un niño enfuruñado en este instante._

_Más Shoot no noto la sonrisa divertida de su capitana. Esto debido a su propio monologo enojado._

_La morena observo a Ángel con desconfianza ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de esta chica?_

_- Ah! Es verdad, que descortés de mi parte ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – llamo su atención Ángel._

_- ¿Por qué debería responder? - cuestiono desafiante la morena._

_- Bueno - comenzo Ángel - No tienes muchas opciones. Estas atrapada a un mastil y la verdad no soy del tipo de persona que gusta llamar a los demas "Hey tu". - se explico._

_La captiva razono la respuesta y asintio._

_- Melody. - respondio._

_- Bueno Melody. ¿Que te parece mi propuesta? - cuestiono una muy sonriente Ángel._

_- Me niego. - respondio secamente la morena._

_- Aah (suspiro), realmente esperaba que no respondieras eso. Pero bueno, quien soy yo para obligarte. Shoot saca las espadas por favor. - pidio la menor a su rubio compañero._

_Shoot saco el par de espadas de un saco y se las dio a Ángel. La menor camino hasta la popa de la barca y coloco las espadas frente a ella como si fuera soltarlas al mar._

_- OYE! ESPERA UN JODIDO SEGUNDO! ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS TE CREES QUE HACES? - pregunto iracunda Melody._

_Shoot miro a Ángel con cautela, una sonrisa siniestra estaba dibujada en el rostro de su capitana._

_Ya decia yo que se estaba dando por vencida muy pronto. Pensó el tirador con una sonrisa incredula en el rostro y una gota de sudor resbalando or su sien._

_- Como no me sirves de nada no tengo porque mantenerte aqui. En este instante eres tan servible como basura no reciclable, así que no tengo porque mantenerte aqui. - Se explico una sonriente Ángel._

_¡ES EL DEMONIO! Pensaron Shoot y Melody al mismo tiempo._

_Ángel solto las espadas._

_- ESPERA! - suplico Melody._

_Ángel detuvo las espadas con su pie._

_- Si? - pregunto Ángel a Melody con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro._

_- Tú ganas. - acepto derrotada la morena._

_La sonrisa de Ángel se ensancho más._

_- Sabia que recapacitarias. - fue lo ultimo que dijo la menor antes de desamarrar a Melody y entregarle sus katanas._

_*FIN FLASHBACK*_

- Maldición. - maldijo por decima vez Melody a su suerte.

La morena observo a sus nuevos acompañantes. El rubio,Shoot si no mal recordaba, se encontraba limpiando sus pistolas y revisando que las partes estuvieran en condiciones. Mientras, la pequeña bastarda que ahora era su capitana se encontraba mirando las nubes con una estupida sonrisa complacida dibujada en su rostro.

- Y digame mi estimada capitana, al menos sabe a donde nos dirigimos? - cuestiono la morena irritada.

- Al grandline por supuesto. - respondio Ángel sin despegar la mirada de las nubes viajeras.

Una venita enojada palpito en la frente de Melody ante esa respuesta.

- Me refiero a ahora mismo. Sabe a donde vamos ahora mismo? -

Ángel por fin despego su mirada del cielo y la poso en Melody.

- Pues hacia halla. - respondio mientras apuntaba a la proa del barco, más espacificamente, a la nada delante del barco.

- NO TIENES IDEA DE A DONDE VAMOS! - no era una pregunta.

Shoot observo a las dos chicas. Al tener ya una buena semana y media con Ángel el rubio habia comprendido que la menor era del tipo de personas que gusta de los "que pasara" y se dejaba que las cosas fluyeran, pero si las cosas no fluian a su manera con todo gusto cambiaria las direcciones para que el viento soplara a su favor.

La idea de que la rata, como habia decidido llamar a la morena, estubiera ahí con ellos le molestaba, la chica le habia robado e intentado convertirlos en tiritas, pero debia reconocer que las habilidades de la chica les servirian en una que otra ocacion, he ahí otra de las cualidades de su desquiciada capitana, descubría las fortalezas de las personas y las usaba a su favor, de una manera algo siniestra pero...

- Efectiva. - concluyo en voz alta su pensamiento.

Las dos chicas seguian demasiado enfrascadas en su "pleito" como para haber escuchado al tirador.

Mel tenia a Angel por el cuello en una llave. Mel apretaba y Angel se reía pidiendo disculpas.

Shoot sacudio su cabeza en negacion ante la imagen, su nueva capitana por lo visto támbien tenía algo de masoquista.

Tenia pensado volver a limpiar sus pistolas, pero algo lo distrajo. Se puso de pie y miro al cielo con horror en los ojos.

- Capitana. - llamo.

No hubo respuesta.

- ÁNGEL! - llamo otra vez.

- Mande. - respondio esta vez.

Angel se habia desecho de Melody y su agarre en cuanto escucho su nombre.

- Dime que esa nube frente a nosotros es de mentira. - rogo el tirador.

Las dos chicas miraron al cielo y sus rostros se pintaron con algo de miedo.

- Te podria deir que es de mentira, pero te estaria mintiendo. - respondio la de ojos violeta ahora al lado del tirador.

- Genial, lo que le faltaba a mi día. - empezo Melody - Una tormenta. -

* * *

El cielo ennegrasido rugia con furia desquitando su ira contra las enormes olas que se formaban por los alaridos del viento.

Le lluvia caiga dura por la velocidad y grosor de la gotas.

Una pequeña barca y sus tres pasajeros luchaban aguerridamente por mantener dicho barco a flote.

Shoot habia amarrado una cuerda a su cintura, a la de Angel y a la de la rata, o sea Melody, por si alguno de ellos se caia al agua los otros dos lo jalaran dentro de nuevo. Tambien habia asegurado sus pistolas con algo de hilo de metal dentro de sus fundas, Melody hizo lo mismo con sus katanas.

La barca fue levantada por una enorme pared de agua*.

- SUJETENSE!- grito/ordeno el rubio al momento que la barca se volcava.

* * *

_***Al día siguiente, en algún lugar del eastblue***_

Un chico deambulaba por la playa de la isla donde vivia.

La noche anterior habia habido una gran tormenta y por lo general al día siguiente habia cosas realmente geniales tiradas en la playa.

Una vez encontro un monton de papel para hacer mapas, para su suerte, el papel habia sido resguardado en una bolsa plastica para avitar que se mojara así que estaba en perfectas condiciones, ese fue uno de los días más felices de si vida.

- Debo darme prisa. - se dijo el muchacho - Sino la hermana y el padre se preocuparan, o peor, podria encontrarme con alguno de los matones del alcalde. -

Apresuro su paso y miro en todas direcciones por si habia algo que valiera la pena.

Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas cuando vio el empuñe de una katana sobresaliendo en la arena.

El muchacho corrio hacia ella, sujeto el empuñe con las dos manos y jalo con fuerza, sin embargo, la espada no cedio ni un poco.

Entonces el chico dejo el empuñe y decidio cavar un poco, de esa forma aflojaria la arena y la espada saldria sin problema.

Imaginense su sorpresa cuando al cavar encontro una mano que empuñaba la espada.

- Hay una persona ahi abajo! - señalo desesperado -¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? - se cuestiono nervioso.

HABIA UNA PERSONA ENTERRADA POR LA ARENA!

- Ya se. - se le prendio un foquito sobre la cabeza - PADRE SALOMON! HERMANA CLARA! - y salio corriendo.

* * *

Melody desperto exaltada. Lo ultimo que recordaba era dar de cara con el agua y ser arrastrada por la corriente. Miro sobre de ella y un techo de madera vieja se hizo presente. Tomo asiento e instintivamente toco su cintura.

- No esta la cuerda. - se dijo.

Miro a sus lados. Tampoco estaban sus katanas.

Se puso de pie y comenzo a caminar hacia la unica puerta que habia, salio y de inmediato persivio el aroma a comida.

_Que suerte_. Pensó mientras caminaba. _Si la cuerda no esta significa que esos dos tarados se devieron de haber ahogado, apuesto a que la persona que me salvo tiene mis katanas. _Se dijo mentalmente mientras llegaba al comedor guiada por el delicioso aroma.

- Hey Mel! Buenos dias! - saludo una muy viva Ángel desde su asiento en el comedor.

- Hasta que despiertas rata perezosa. - Saludo? Shoot.

_Es inmortal! _Grito internamente la morena.

- Oh, ya ha despertado la dueña de las espadas. - hablo un suave voz femenina.

Melody volteo y encaro a su interlocutora.

Se trataba de una mujer joven, en su medianos veintes tal vez, de piel cremosa y ojos grises, su cabello y su cuerpo eran cubiertos por un habito de monja color rojo vino.

- Me alegro que ya estes mejor. Soy la hermana Clara y como ya he dicho a tus compañeros este es el horfanato de santa Lucia. Mucho gusto en conocerte. - se presento la monja.

- Ah! No, el gusto es mío. Mi nombre es Melody. -

- Que bonito nombre. - elogio la mujer - Tus espadas estan siendo revisadas por el padre Salomon, a ese hombre le gustan esas cosas, así que estoy segura de que tus espadas estaran en optimas condiciones. -

- Gracias y disculpe las molestias. -

- Que tal. La rata tiene modales. - hablo Shoot con algo de burla.

- REPITE ESO PERRO ASQUEROSO! - le reto la morena.

- ¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE RATA LADRONA? - El rubio se levanto furioso de su asiento y avanzo hasta quedar frente a frente con Mel.

- Si las miradas mataran. - se dijo Ángel desde su asiento mientras le daba el ultimo bocado a su pan y a su sopa.

- Van a estar bien, ¿Cierto? - cuestino preocupada la hermana Clara que se habia acercado a ella.

- Si no se preocupe, algo me dice que seran así el resto del viaje. - explico la menor mirando a sus acompañantes que estaban peleando a puño limpio - Cambiendo el tema. El chico que nos ayudo esta mañana, ¿Dónde esta? Quisiera darle las gracias. -

- Me temo que Marco no esta disponible ahora. - el rostro de la mujer cambio al de una madre molesta con una sonrisa siniestra - Los niños tienen prohibido salir del horfanato sin mí o el padre, así que esta castigado lavando las sabanas de todos los niños que mojaron la cama anoche. - señalo la mujer con una sonrisa siniestra.

Ángel sonrio con lastima. _Pobre chico_. Pensó.

- HERMANA CLARA! HERMANA CLARA! - entro uno de los niños gritando desesperdo al comedor - HERMANA CLARA! UNO DE LOS TIPOS DEL ALCALDE ESTA AFUERA Y MARCO-NII LO ESTA ENCARANDO! - grito el niño con miedo.

El rostro de la monja palidecio y salio corriendo tras el niño, Ángel salio corriendo tras ellos.

Shoot dejo a Melody en el suelo y corrio tambien.

La morena estaba a punto de seguirlos, pero alguien la detuvo.

- Disculpe señorita. - llamo la voz de una hombre mayor - Creo que estas son suyas. -

* * *

- LARGATE DE AQUÍ! AUN NO TENEMOS LOS IMPUESTOS DE ESTE MES! - grito furioso el mismo chico que salvo a nuestros tres protagonistas.

Debia tener entre 14 o 15 años, cabello color naranja en puntas, ojos de color castaño claro y tez clara. Usaba un paleacate color rojo amarrado al cuello, una playera color gris ya vieja, unas bermudas color beige y unas botas desgastadas.

- En ese caso simplemente tendre que embargar algo... de nuevo. - sonrio el hombre mayor y amenazante con burla.

- NO TE ATREVAS A...

- MARCO! -

El muchacho fue interrumpido por la hermana Clara.

Clara llego al lugar y se pocisiono entre Marco y el amenzante hombre.

- ¿Qué desea? Si biene por los impuestos dejeme decirle que aún no los tenemos. - hablo con dura autoridad y gelida mirada la monja.

- Entienda hermana. Si no tienen el dinero entonces tendre que llevarme algo a cambio, esa es la ley. - se explico el hombre con dulce cinismo.

- No va a tomar nada de este horfanato. Vaya de regreso a su circo y digale a ese jefe de usted que-AAH! -

- HERMANA CLARA! - grito asustado Marco.

El hombre habia tomado a Clara por el cuello y la also con un brazo.

- Mire hermana, solo queremos su dinero, pero tambien podemos recivir otro tipo de pagos. - se relamio los labios el hombre.

- Sueltala payaso asqueroso. - una suave voz ordeno por lo bajo.

PUM! Una patada en el abdomen hizo que el hobre soltara a la monja.

Shoot atrapo a Clara antes de que tocara el suelo.

- Buena atrapada. - felicito Ángel al ex-marine.

El hombre habia retrocedido unos pasos. El golpe fue fuerte y certero. Miro a su atacante con odio. Se trataba de una niña con cabello negro y ojos violetas.

- Por favor. No se metan en esto. No les incumbe. - pidio Clara desde los brazos de Shoot.

- Puede que no sea de mi incumbencia, pero tampoco tengo ganas de dejar las cosas así. - hablo Ángel.

Clara miro a Shoot con suplica.

- De ahi no la mueve. - señalo el rubio mientras la dejaba en el suelo con cuidado.

- PEQUEÑA BASTARDA! - grito el hombre furioso y de entre sus ropas saco un enorme cuchillo.

El tipo se avalanzo sobre Ángel... y una fuerte rafaga de viento paso a su lado unos pasos antes de llegar a su objetivo.

- Shisuka no uta. - dijo la morena que estaba ahora detras de él. En que momento aparecio esa mujer.

- Qué caraj-AGH! - y el hombre cayo muerto en el piso, la sangre brtando de su boca.

- Dios mio. - expreso Clara al tiempo que se persinaba.

Marco estaba pasmado en su lugar.

- Muy bien. Ahora que nos hicimos cargo del gañan ese, ¿Podría alguien explicarme qué rayos pasa aqui? - pidio Ángel mirando a Clara.

- Yo no...

- Esta bien Clara. Estos jovenes merecen entender lo que acaba de pasar. - interrumpio un hombre.

Era mayor, de unos sesenta años, cabello gris por la edad y un tupido bigote gris tambien, usaba unas gafas redondas y pequeñas, una larga sotana color rojo vino con detalle en dorado cubria su cuerpo.

- Padre Salomon. -

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

_La isla de Santa Lucia era un lugar pacifico y prospero. El alcalde y su familia habian llevado a la isla a su maximo esplendor._

_Pero a la vida le gusta ser injusta y al destino cruel, así que un día un barco llego a las orillas de la isla. Parecia un barco normal, no tenia bandera pirata y dejaron que anclara en el puerto sin ningun tipo de problema, GRAVE ERROR._

_Resulto que el barco iba lleno de piratas y en cuantoanclaron asaltaron a toda la isla, llegaron hasta la casa del alcalde y masacraron a todos lo que estaban dentro, tomando así el control total de la isla._

_No nos hicieron daño inmediato, en lugar de eso comenzaron a pedir impuestos cada mes y aquellos que no pagaban eran castigados._

_*FIN FLASHBACK*_

- Y así hasta el día de hoy. - concluyo su relato Salomon.

Shoot se puso de pie, tomo las pistolas que hace un momento el padre habia hecho el favor de limpiar y arreglar y salio por la puerta principal del horfanato.

El cuerpo que Mel habia despojado de vida habia sido enterrado cristianamente y la sangre fue limpiada del piso.

- No es muy paciente. - afirmo Melody desde su lugar.

- Hizo lo mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que le habias robado en el pueblo ayer por la tarde. - informo Ángel con voz indiferente - Sera mejor que vayamos con el o no nos quedara nada para divertirnos. - dijo mientras se ponia de pie y caminaba en la misma direccion que el rubio seguida por Melody.

- ¿Pero que estan intentando hacer? - las detuvo la voz de Clara - Este no es su problema. Lo más sabio que pueden hacer ahora es tomar sus cosas e irse antes de que algo malo pase. -

Ángel sonrio a la monja y contesto.

- No se preocupe hermana, nada malo va a pasar. - y siguio caminando. Más Clara escucho a la perfeccion lo que la chica dijo al girar una esquina.

- Ocurrira algo peor. - y ambas chicas salieron del rango de vision del los clerigos.

- Marco siempre encuentra cosas interesantes. - hablo el Salomon - Esta vez encontro a un grupo de ángeles negros. -

* * *

- Pss. -

Ángel y Melody voltearon en direccion del susurro.

Marco estaba pegado a una pared entre las sombras y les hacia señas para que se acercaran.

Ángel alzo una ceja y miro a Mel, a lo que Mel solo se encogio de hombros.

- Pss. - volvio a llamar el de cabello naranja.

Las chicas se acercaron.

- Escuche que quieren ir a la alcaldia. - dijo en un susurro Marco mioentras miraba sospechosamente a todos lados.

- Si, eso queremos. Pero ahora que Shoot se nos adelanto no tenemos mucha oportunidad de un ataque sorpresa. - explico Ángel.

- Yo puedo llevarlas. - afirmo el chico.

- Y ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? - pregunto Mel.

- Siganme. - pidio Marco.

Los tres caminaron un rato y llegaron a lo que parecia ser un viejo cobertizo, Marco abrio la puerta y lidero el camino todo el rato, bajaron unas escaleras y llegaron a otra puerta, esta de metal reforsado, Marco ingreso el codigo de seguridad por medio de una perilla con números y abrio la puerta.

- Mapas. - dijo Ángel al ver el inetrior del cuarto.

- Si. Son de toda la isla. Más exactamente de los sistemas de canales y drenaje. - explico Marco mientras tomaba uno de los tantos mapas - Este nos llevara directo a la alcaldia. - señalo.

- ¿Los hiciste todos tu solo? - pregunto Melody asombrada.

El chico se sonrojo y asintio en silencio.

- Tienes talento. - hablo Ángel.

Melody miro a su capitana. Llevaba solo medio día con la chica pero no necesitaba ser una genio para saber que algo se estaba maquinando en la cabezita de Ángel, la sonrisa en su rostro era prueba más que suficiente.

_Pobre chico. A llamado la atencion del diablo_. Pensó Melody sintiendo algo de simpatia y lastima por Marco.

* * *

CAPITULO 3!

PERDOOOOOOOÓN! Me disculpo eternamente por la tardanza.

Angel-kun: Deberia darte vergüenza, los lectores esperando y tu tardandote como si nada. Ten (le lanza una cuchilla a Aiko) comete seppuku.

Aiko se pone en pocision para realizar seppuku.

Aiko: VETE AL CARAJO! (le lanza la cuchilla a Angel-kun) SE QUE HICE ALGO HORRIBLE PERO NO TIENES DERECHO A DECIRME QUE MUERA IDIOTA.

Ignorando a Angi y sus idioteces me disculpo de veras por la tardanza.

El capitulo tiene mucho errores de ortografia debido a que esta hecho en wordpad.

DICCIONARIO:

Pared de agua* Esto es de verdad. Durante tormentas muy fuertes en alta mar existe una ola tan alta que es llamada pared de agua, es algo asi como un tsunami pero que no toca tierra y es muy temida por lo marineros.


End file.
